


[Podfic] The Lovely Moons by missbluebonnet

by HiJustBrowsingThanks



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Blind Character, F/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Slavery, Slow Burn, alone chapters run 25-30 mins, cumulatively it's about an hour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28704393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiJustBrowsingThanks/pseuds/HiJustBrowsingThanks
Summary: [Podfic, recorded and posted with author's permission] As an indentured servant, you never thought you'd make it out of town, much less off-world. You don't really need your vision to see a priceless opportunity when a Mandalorian presents it to you, though.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	[Podfic] The Lovely Moons by missbluebonnet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Keep Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22790002) by [missbluebonnet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbluebonnet/pseuds/missbluebonnet). 



All links via google drive

[Chapter One: Keep Up](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1dvDCgEEe5O9OWHObzy0QpWLvOdhg-b3v/view?usp=sharing)

Run time: 27:51

File size: 26MB

[Chapter Two: Go to Sleep](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1w5E_gSR1VgW-fBWZfzPZMIUeovwqdR39/view?usp=sharing)

Run time: 32:04

File size: 29MB

Intro/exit music is _To Build a Home_ by The Cinematic Orchestra ft. Patrick Watson.

If you're listening on your phone, you may need to hit download so the file can open in a new tab and play from there. 

I hope you enjoy, and thanks for listening. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to missbluebonnet for letting me take a stab at recording some chapters of this. This was one of the first fics I read in this fandom, and it stays one of the most incredible. As time permits, I'll add more chapters. Please leave all comments about the fic with the author on the original work, and comments about the recording here. You can find more recordings on my tumblr [here](https://ifimayhaveaword.tumblr.com/) <3


End file.
